Just a bad day comfort
by Melskim
Summary: Blaine finds Kurt trying to clean a cut on his back after school. Sweet and a little steamy. One-shot. Klaine. R


Title: Just a bad day comfort

Summary: Blaine finds Kurt trying to clean a cut on his back after school. Sweet and a little steamy. One-shot. Klaine.

Disclaimer: Glee – not mine.

A week after surgery, Blaine had to go to the last check up on his eye, he was relived everything had gone as planned, and the doctor has said that everything was in order and his ocular pressure up to the normal. Now he was humming to a Katy Perry song in his car, on his way to Kurt's house.

Everything was alright, the day was bright and noticing the hour in the dashboard, he assumed that Kurt must be at home after Glee club already. He hadn't gone to school that day and Kurt didn't know he was on his way. It was a surprise, he really wanted to surprise him and tell him that that entire eye thing, the Warblers betrayal, was over.

He parked, hopped off his car and knocked on the door. Finn was the one opening the door with half a sandwich in this hand and a mouth full. Finn nodded in acknowledgment and gesture him to come inside. Taking his jacket off, he asked where Kurt was.

"His room", was the replied he got. Smiling to Finn, he went pass him and up the stairs.

Without knocking Blaine slipped through the door that had been left ajar to found Kurt's back to his mirror trying to reach his back with some kind of cloth over his shoulder.

"Kurt, what- are you doing?"

He jumped. Literally jumped on his sit and that's when we saw it. Kurt's face was red and his eyes rimmed. His face was contorted in a frown, pain struck.

"What happened?" Blaine said rushing to his side, taking the hand that had the cloth, taking it from him.

"Nothing. Just one of those neanderthals at school". Kurt's voice was small, his eyes not meeting Blaine's. "It's nothing really, I just don't want it to get infected", he finally said after a moment of silence.

Blaine moved from Kurt's side, to step behind him. Kurt was without his many layers, no fabric touching his skin on his upper body. Their eyes met in the mirror and Blaine with a sad smile took the cloth that had been earlier discarded in the boudoir. "Let me see", he said and broke his sight from Kurt. His grip in the cloth become stronger and Kurt could see how his sad smile turned grim and his body clenched and strived. "I – so much hate them" Blaine said under his breath, the anger on his gut rising. Until he felt Kurt's hand slipping to touch his leg slightly. He looked up again and saw Kurt's pained look through the mirror again. Leaning forward he place a kiss in his head and moved again to see the gash in Kurt's middle back, it was horizontal cut, red and bloody.

"I was by my locker and he just pushed me. He took by surprise and I guess I lost my balance, I hit the locker's edge and it cut through", Kurt paused flinching when Blaine skim over the wound with the cloth.

"I'm sorry", he said looking apoplectic.

"It's ok Blaine; I put an anti-bacterium on it to clean it". Kurt smiled and nodded to Blaine to continue.

Blaine kissed his head again, pausing to smell his boyfriend hair, more to give him the necessary strength not to go down that stupid high school and punch the asshole like it was his punching bag.

After a second he continued cleaning the cut, taking from Kurt's table the white gauze and the tape. He dressed the wound softly, leaning down to kiss it and run his hands over Kurt sides. The silence that followed wasn't awkward, it was just silence between, their eyes locking once again over the mirror, until Blaine felt Kurt's hand slipping into his while he got up from his chair. Kurt twirled finding his boyfriend eyes looking downcast to their locked hands. "Thanks" he whispered placing his free hand on Blaine's chin to make him look up. Leaning forward and kissing him sweetly on the lips. After a moment they part, smiling to each other without stepping away, content on being in each other's personal space.

"There's nothing to thank for" His forehead touching Kurt's shoulder, placing a light kiss there. "Is just that it makes me so angry, things shouldn't be this way".

"I know". Kurt whispered. He took a breath. "But, I don't want to think what is fair or what is not, I'm tired and it won't make it disappear. I just want for a moment to forget that we have to deal with small-minded animals in a daily basis". Kurt was upset, Blaine could see that. He was upset and feeling powerless once again.

"Hey" he said looking into Kurt eyes while placing a second kiss in his shoulder. Or it was the third?" They can't touch us, right?" _Even if they can_, Blaine added in his head.

"Or what we have". Kurt replied happily remembering a conversation from long ago. A smile reaching his eyes.

Things were so much better and bright when they were near each other, even if they couldn't be this near all the time. They kissed again, their lips melting more urgently this time, more needy. Kurt's hand flew to Blaine's lower back, bringing them even closer together, bare skin touching Blaine's clad torso. Blaine's hands going up his sides, roaming slowing until reaching the base of his neck to claps his hands on the back of his head playing lazily with his hair there.

Their kiss hot and long, Blaine sucking on Kurt lower lip, making Kurt gasp into the kiss, parting his lips to grant entrance. It was like a well rehearse dance, Blaine tongue slipping inside his sweet mouth battling with Kurt's. Kurt content sigh and moan vibrating into his mouth giving up on the battle for upper hand, while his hands on the back of the other boy roamed making his clothes loose, to slip hands underneath.

Blaine moaned to the contacted of Kurt hands on his hot skin, and made to dip his head breaking the kiss with the promise of going lower, licking and kissing his way to Kurt's neck and reaching that spot, he well know, made him shiver every time. The contact was getting so hot and when the shiver came, Blaine finally registered that Kurt was with no shirt and he could go even lower, and he did with a content smile in his lips.

_God, how much he love his beautiful man_, "I love you" he said aloud as he looked up and saw Kurt head going back in pleasure. Not wanting that sight to be over, Blaine cast his eyes down moving his hands over the other boy torso and stomach, kissing his right nipple. "So hot" he whispered, kissing the skin there and licking circles with his tongue.

"I love you too" Kurt breathed. Enjoying the moment and the caress Blaine was giving him, thinking to himself how much he needed this, _needed him, _right now.

"Door" Kurt said between breaths after a while when Blaine took his other nipple between his fingers, the touch going quickly and directly south. That small word made Blaine stop from his advances down Kurt stomach.

"Uhmm", he hummed. Kissing, one last time his navel. "Right, the door" he said with a pout. Kurt laughed at his cute face. Things were getting too hot and they knew they weren't alone in the house at the moment. He straightened himself up and kissing Kurt's lips again.

They didn't have many moments like this, but they were so special, he didn't mind it for the time being, they will be longer soon. Their alone-time was well plan for that. Once again, he was glad his parent work so much during the week and also the weekends.

They parted, and Blaine sat himself on the bed, looking up to Kurt, hands supporting his body from behind, while he backed to his closet to find something to wear.

He watched Kurt going through his clothes until he found a black shirt that could go well with his white pants and boots. _It was a sight for the gods_. He was never tired of looking at his boyfriend. Until, he remembered why Kurt had been upset. The reason staring right back at him.

Kurt turned once the shirt was on placed, looking to his boyfriend with his dashing smile, catching his frown he sighed, "Don't – I'm ok, Blaine and it doesn't hurt".

He was about to voice once again his anger and how things shouldn't be like this, when he felt Kurt's fingers in his lips. "Don't. I want to go downstairs, make something for dinner and have you looking cute over the counter while I cook". He dived to place a kiss on his forehead.

He smiled his charming precious smile and said while trying to reach his hands again to pull his boyfriend to the bed, that he could totally do that, before wickedly pulling him flush over him, wrapping his arms around him and beckoning him closer to a heated kiss. Without breaking the kiss he rolled them over, and Kurt found himself beneath Blaine. Sighing, he happily gave in into the other boy playfulness. "Ok, five minutes, but then we are going downstairs, mister", he said catching Blaine lips once more.


End file.
